High Inquisitor Darklaw
Hig Inquisitor Darklaw (true name: Eve Belduke) is one of the main antagonists in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. She was the High Inquisitor of Labyrinthia, where she worked to rid the town of witches. She was also the only person normally able to meet directly with the town's "creator", the mysterious Story Teller. History Backstory Eve was the daughter of Newton Belduke, and was the childhood friend of Espella Cantabella. After a terrible fire killed the entire population of their town, she was forced to change her name to Darklaw in order to hide the truth about the incident from Cantabella, and aid her friend's father, Arthur Cantabella (the Story Teller), in fabricating a new town called Labyrinthia to seal Espellas memories, as she thought she was responsible for the fire, while actually it was Eve's fault. When her father committed suicide because of the lie behind the town she wanted revenge against the Storyteller, so she decided to lure Professor Layton to Labytrinthia to reveal the truth about Labyrinthia. Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney She was first seen as the Great Witch, chasing a vehicle with a group of witches that was driven by Carmini Accidenti, who accompanied Espella, while driving through the streets of London. The Great Witch flew past them and brought two statues in front of them to life, causing the car to fly on top of a tree. The Great Witch was about to capture Espella, until Scotland Yard arrived at the scene. Later, after Espella met Professor Layton at his office, the Great Witch appeared and flew away with Espella. While investigating the tower bridge, they see a cloaked figure who disappeared after they noticed it. There, they found Espella and rescued her. But as soon as they did, the witches appeared. Espella ran with Professor Layton as they were being chased, but stopped as the Great Witch appeared in front of them. The Great Witch removed Espella's cloak from her, but was shocked to see that it was actually Luke in disguise as the real one escaped on a moving boat. Furious, she warned Professor Layton and Luke about the dangers that they put themselves in, involving Espella, telling them that they've walked into the "middle of the story." She then disappeared. Professor Layton and Luke planned on meeting Espella at the port and give her back the back that she had with her. Suddenly, the book started to shake and open by itself, revealing a page with a picture of Professor Layton and Luke. Then the book teleported the two of them inside of it. She was later seen at a courthouse in London for Espella's trial about the incident at the boat that she was on. There, she met Phoenix Wright and Maya, telling them that she's a teacher from Owl Coot University. As Ace Attorney cleared Espella of her name, Darklaw congratulated him and left with Espella. Maya noticed that Espella dropped her book and decided to look at it. Just then, the book started to flip its pages on its own, revealing a page about Phoenix Wright and Maya, thus teleporting them inside the book as well. During the parade of Labrynthia, Darklaw was giving the storyteller's recently written story to its residence, where she noticed Professor Layton and Luke among the crowd. The story that she handed out stated that a girl will be trialed for using witchcraft to burn two men alive. Darklaw sent a flower selling girl named Kira to frame Espella Cantabella, who was walking home until she ran into the crooks, Muggs and Robbs. This was Kira's chance to frame Espella by saying the spell "Ignaize", burning the two men, thus framing Espella. However, during her trial, Phoenix Wright revealed to the court that it was Kira who was attending as a witness. As punishment, Kira was sent to the flames. After the trial, Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright went to the Inquisitor's hall, where they saw Darklaw having a conversation with Inquisitor Barnham, ordering him to question Espella in the dungeons. After Inquisitor Barnham left, Professor Layton asked Darklaw why Espella is being held prisoner. Darklaw revealed to them that Espella is actually the Great Witch Bezella, the source of witches who burnt down the town years ago. Professor Layton then asked Darklaw the information about it, but Darklaw refused as she told them to find the answer for themselves. Later that night, Luke and Maya went to search for Espella's cat, Eve. While searching, the run into Darklaw, patrolling the bell tower, which involved an incident that happen a while ago. She explained to them about an alchemist murdered three months ago, whose death was unsolved. Upon seeing Maya Fey, this inspired Darklaw to frame her for being a witch. The next morning, Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright went to investigate at the alchemist's house. There, they met his butler, a young man named Jean Greyel, who welcomed them to his estate. While Phoenix was searching in the basement, Professor Layton appeared before Maya, alerting her about the arrival of a witch. However, they were too late to stop it as Darklaw appeared before them, disguised as the Great Witch who turned the Professor into a gold statue. As Luke arrived, a witch staff appeared at Maya's feet, thus accusing her of being a witch. As Maya's trial began, Luke was one of the witnesses seen at the stand, angered at Maya for believing what she has done. During the trial, it was revealed that it was Jean Greyel, who is actually a girl that placed the witch staff at the crime scene, thus framing Maya. Greyel revealed to everyone that she grew up with a poor family, who wanted to save them by turning a leaf gold, but accidentally turned her pet goat instead. She ran away and fell into a lake. She was later rescued by Newtown Belduke and decided to stay with him as a boy. Although she wasn't accused of turning the professor into gold, she was still accused for framing Maya and had to be executed for it. However, Espella volunteered to take her place as she revealed to everyone that she is Bezella, making the court attendants seize her. They then freed Maya from the death chamber and placed Espella in it, but then Maya interfered and freed Espella. Espella escaped with Luke as Phoenix tried to save Maya, but was too late to stop it. At the Storyteller's palace, Darklaw was seen having a discussion with him, who entrusted her to take care of Espella. Once she appeared outside, she mentioned that advent of a "new story", which Inquisitor Barnham overheard, causing him to investigate further by following Darklaw. The next morning, while Luke and Wright were in the marketplace, an explosion occurred there. As they investigate, Phoenix found a little bell, which made a Shade appear and take it. The Shade tripped over Luke and as it turned towards Phoenix Wright, it was revealed to be Kira. After discovering how Kira somehow survived, Phoenix Wright and Luke went to investigate at the witches court, along with Espella. There, they discovered that the chamber actually led to an underground tunnel, where they found a horse wagon that led them to Eldwitch woods, a place where the Shades resided. Meanwhile, at Eldwitch Woods, it was revealed that Maya was still alive and was being chased by a group of Shades. She was nearly captured by them until Professor Layton saved her, who also appeared to be alive. They then fled to the village's outskirts. After Maya revealed what happened to the Professor at her trial, the Shades appeared before them and were about to capture them, until the Great Witch came and dismissed the Shades. Professor Layton recognized her from London and was suspicious about her identity. The Great Witch decided to let them stay in Eldwitch Woods to uncover the mystery before disappearing. In the Great Witch's room, an incident occurred, involving the Great Witch's disappearance, whom the Shades believed an outsider had attacked her. Professor Layton assumed that the culprit who attacked her must still be in the room, disguised as a Shade. They began to question the Shades present there and discovered that the culprit in disguise was none other than Inquisitor Barnham. Gallery Great witch.png|Darklaw as the Great Witch Jordalla_2.png|Eve Belduke Jodora3.png Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Crossover Villains Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites